your arms feel like home
by Qetsiyah'sBadassDaughter
Summary: "Its our pleasure.We will always be there if you need us." they both kissed her cheek before walking away,not missing how she turned beat red and looked down,when she caught the double meaning. KaoxHaruxHik
1. Chapter 1

Hikaru and kaoru: Haruhi you look adorable today! :D

Tamaki: *frozen statue pose*

Haruhi: *blushes and heart speeds up as Hikaru grabs her hand and leads her away, followed closely by kaoru*

Hikaru… kaoru… Where are we going?

kaoru: how about our place? *Hugs Haruhi close*

Haruhi: *dramatic close up* w-what?

Hikaru: Haruhi, would you like to go on a date?

Haruhi: *quickly changes subject* oh.. You two look very handsome today. *blushes*

Tamaki: *lightning cracks and Tamaki's image of their wedding day crashes to pieces*

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Tamaki and Haruhi have been going out for two weeks. they have been going out secretly so she can stay in the host club. The twins are still making Tamaki jealous by hanging all over her. They all accepted it, minus Hikaru's ranting about it at first, but really who would expect anything less?

The next day at the end of the club, when Kaoru grabbed the wrong blue folder, that proved to be Tamaki's and not his, he found a love letter. But it wasn't from Haruhi was it? No it was from Nami hatake. She was Ouran high school's whore- young, somewhat tall girl with dark red wavy hair and silver eyes. Reading it kaoru found out that Nami didn't write it, but Tamaki. He was cheating behind Haruhi's back.. And realizing she would get hurt if he told her, he told and showed Hikaru, and they gave Tamaki time to tell her on his own. The twins were thinking the same thing..how could the boss do this to her? After all the times they made tamaki jealous, he didnt really care and had the schools whore? He must have been insane for thinking _Nami Hatake _could even be on the same level as haruhi. They couldnt see her in such heartbreak, loved her after all. Yess, the mischevious and playful hitachiin twins fell in loved the way she was so blunt, smart, cared for her friends and family, the way she can tell them apart even when they switched their colors of their hair and way she would go along with the club's schemes just by the bribe fancy tuna. There was so much to love about haruhi.

It was the day after her birthday, and Tamaki wasn't in school and so club activities were canceled. The twins had their suspicions, but let it go. After school she went to Tamaki's home and At first the only thing you could hear hear loud music coming from Tamaki's room. she thinks he is just listening to music but something in her that told her it wasnt. Haruhi opened the door alittle not knowing what to expect, only to find Tamaki kissing Nami, both of them didnt have clothes on and ontop of each other. She struggles to breathe calmly, shuts the door carefully not to have them notice she's there and runs past frantic maids trying to get her attention.

Meanwhile, the twins go to see whats up with Tamaki lately only to find Haruhi run passed them into the storm raging outside. They both know how she gets with thunderstorms- knowing she fears thunderstorms to the point where she is stricken with paralysis, and they run after her. Knowing she wouldn't run into a storm unless she was clearly more than upset and after seeing how she tensed up at first then kept running away, made it crystal clear that something was wrong. Scratch that **terribly **wrong. Kaoru and Hikaru go running after her to comfort her and crushing her into their hugs as she was sobbing, whimpering, and holding onto them for dear life. No-one said anything the whole time. No-one needed to, the twins knew what she was running from. How could tamaki be so stupid? She chose him, and he cheated on her.. with a stupid whore no less. But its gonna be okay shes in their arms now. The twins bring her to their awaiting car and she was asleep within minutes.

* * *

Haruhi could feel she was on a comfy bed, and hoped and prayed that it wasn't at Tamaki's house. Cautiously, she slowly opened one eye. It was blurry at first but became clearer as she started to wake up. She didn't recognize the gold and blood red walls, the king sized bed she was on at the moment or well…anything for that matter. That was when everything came rushing back to her. To everything with Tamaki, the storm, and the couldn't help but smile at the thought of the twins comforting her like they did. She always liked them. She also knew that they liked her. I mean come on she was far from stupid, she saw how Hikaru would get jealous all the time. How kaoru said, "Hikaru and I, like the same things." At how kaoru pushed his feelings aside so his brother can have a chance to win her heart. She pretended not to know for the sake of their friendship but she always caught onto everything. She actually liked the attention when they flirted with her to get to Tamaki, though she'd never admit it. She did in fact have the dream to be a lawyer like her mom, and she was going to fulfill that dream.

Haruhi decided to go take a shower and then search for the twins. So she took a towel and took a shower. She guessed that they knew she would take one because there were all these expensive body washes, shampoos and conditioners. When she got out of the bathroom she saw two-pairs of eyes that belonged to the orange-haired twins and instantly turned red. Here she was in just a towel in front on the trouble making twins that she had a long time crush on and it didn't help that all her feminine parts were all growing in now.

She looked that them. They were paired with there own blush, teasing smirks and they were surprised and embarrassed but happy and planning something, which confused her.

Kaoru clears his thought and says, " there's clothes in the dresser. we'll give you a minute."

She nods and turns to the dresser. the twins glance at each other, give one longing glance at her and walk out as she gets dressed. Unnoticed to her there was a crack at the door with two pairs of golden eyes watching. She sighs knowing there will be dresses and girly tops in the dresser and she's surprised when there are just shirts and jeans. She didn't even want to how they knew her bra and panty size, and decide against even thinking about it. She grabbed a hot pink Playboy Tee that said hope and love all over it in different colors, and Zipper Pocket Jeans. She even put alittle eyeliner on and lip gloss, nothing big and it was very simple.

Unknown to her, the boys were drooling. If they had known that she would look that good in just shirts and jeans they would have tried this sooner. It was time to make their presence known so they knocked.

" I'm all done you could come in."

The twins took a deep breath and opened the door.

It was quiet for a few minutes, the twins didn't know where to start. What where they supposed to say, "well Haruhi, we knew before you did about Nami and Tamaki because we found a love letter that Tamaki wrote to her that we picked up in a folder by mistake but didn't tell you cuz we don't want to make you upset, so don't be upset with us." _yeah right_, they both thought sarcastically, _like will go over well. _

"Thank you." that made the two of them snap back to reality and look at Haruhi, "Thank you for comforting me when I needed it the most."

They hugged her on either side. Hikaru on the right, and kaoru on the left.

" Its our pleasure. We will always be there if you need us." they both kissed her cheek before walking away, not missing how she turned beat red and looked down, when she caught the double meaning. With smiles of satisfactory they went down stairs to get her dinner. They would have her for four days since her dad was in the middle of a business trip. they were planning to make the most of it and have her fall in love with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru prov.

I couldn't believe Tamaki. If I see him, I'm gonna probably attempt to kill him. I should have knew something wasn't right. After a while, to put it simple- tamaki wasn't tamaki anymore.. we all knew that.. maybe even Haruhi. Even though he was smooth-talking and charming around his clients, when around this friends and Haruhi he was often shown as a naive goofball, like always. Sure he was a idiot and a total and complete moron.. But kaoru and I were amazed and respectful to him. He led us to Haruhi and the others, we would be lost souls if we didn't join the club.. but the boss turned less and less caring and more rude on some days, giving the excuse that he was having a bad day. I remember the day he almost made Haruhi cry, I wanted to go over there and put him In the hospital, but luckly for him, Mori and honey stopped us and calmed us down.

I wanted to kill him for hurting Haruhi, even if it was just emotionally, and I'm sure by the glares kaoru gives tamaki that he would help me out. Yup- Note to Self: gonna need two shovels.

I also couldn't believe that Haruhi is sleeping upstairs in the guest room. I was so excited. I could tell kaoru was too, because even though he was calmer and knew how to hide his feelings well, he couldn't hide them from me. Our parents were okay with it as we explained what happened. They were currently hosting a fashion show in Paris. They were surprised but heard so much about Haruhi from us, they let her stay…

Parents..oh shit. that's when a thought struck me…. Ranka. While it was true that he was on a trip, what if he called her house to check up on Haruhi?

I glanced at kaoru who was looking at me curiously, " What's wrong Hikaru? You have been staring off into space for the last five minutes."

"Ranka." a short, yet so simple answer.

Kaoru, not one to be to surprised, looked as though he totally forgot and we both knew we has to tell him… ugh. Its gonna be a long night.

* * *

Well, that went surprising..well. We both couldn't hide our surprise. He was pissed about tamaki, and grateful..that is until we said we both love her. Then he let out a string out curses under his breathe and then began ranting about what will happen if we both hurt her, which we both assured him wasnt going to happen. We loved her to much to even think about hurting her. He told us to make her happy and that he apprecitaed what we did to comfort her and he hung to go upstairs and see if haruhi is up. When we got there, the shower was going and we had to wait. And here she walks in with her adorable blush, the cute confused expression and we could see that she has been filling in though the black towel that she was wearing. Kaoru and I couldn't hide the blush, wide-eyes and teasing smirks on our faces-and no matter what i did i couldnt get the fanasties out of my head.

Kaoru clears his thought and says, " there's clothes in the dresser. we'll give you a minute."

She nods and turns to the dresser. Then we glanced at each other, and I knew what we would do, we give one longing glance at her, and karou literally had to pull me out so she can get dressed. It was a tease! She didnt even notice there was a crack at the door. She sighed probably thinking there will be dresses and girly tops in the dresser and I almost laughed because she was surprised when there are just shirts and grabbed a hot pink Playboy Tee that said hope and love all over it in different colors, and Zipper Pocket Jeans. She even put alittle eyeliner on and lip gloss, nothing big and it was very to her, we were drooling. If we had known that she would look that good in just shirts and jeans we would have tried this sooner. It was time to make our presence known so we chose the time knock.

" I'm all done you could come in"

We took a deep breath and opened the door.

It was quiet for a few minutes, we wanted to say something but we didn't know where to start. What where we supposed to say, "well Haruhi, we knew before you did about Nami and Tamaki because we found a love letter that Tamaki wrote to her that we picked up in a folder by mistake but didn't tell you cuz we don't want to make you upset, so don't be upset with us." _yeah right_, we both thought sarcastically, _like will go over well. _

"Thank you." that made us snap back to reality and look at Haruhi, "Thank you for comforting me when I needed it the most."

Awwwww! shes so cute! We had to smile and we hugged her on either side. I was on the right, and kaoru on the left.

" Its our pleasure. We will always be there if you need us." We said in sync and kissed her cheeks before walking away, not missing how she turned beat red and looked down, when she caught the double meaning. Maybe, just maybe she wanted us too? With smiles of satisfactory we went down stairs to get her dinner. We would have her for four days since her dad was in the middle of a business trip. And we both were planning to make the most of it and have her fall in love with us.

But first dinner.. now we are talking about haruhi, she loves food. But we didnt even have to think about it, since she wanted it but never had it.. her "fancy tuna".

we were walking up stairs with it and her sprite when we were stopped by a soft female voice, we looked in and haruhi was sitting on a chair with kaoru's gutair at first humming and then it went into a song.

I think i've walked too close to love  
And now i'm falling in  
Theres so many things this weary soul can't take  
Maybe you just caught me by surprise  
The first time that i looked into your eyes

There's a life inside of me  
That i can feel again  
It's the only thing that takes me  
Where i've never been  
I don't care if i lost everything that i have known  
It don't matter where i lay my head tonight  
Your arms feel like home  
Feel like home

This life aint the fairy tale we both thought it would be  
But i can see your smiling face as it's staring back at me  
I know we both see these changes now  
I know we both understand somehow

**she had this dreamy look in her eye and we couldnt help but be surprised, her voice sounded like a bell. Didnt her dad say she couldnt sing?**

There's a life inside of me  
That i can feel again  
It's the only thing that takes me  
Where i've never been  
I don't care if i lost everything that i have known  
It don't matter where i lay my head tonight  
Your arms feel like home  
They feel like home  
(hold on, you're home to me)

**she closed her eyes and played. Is that how she felt about us? We set the food and her drink on the car right next to us that our maid put there. We both glanced at each other thinking the exact same thing, then turned back to her.**

There's a life inside of me  
That i can feel again  
It's the only thing that takes me  
Where i've never been  
I don't care if i lost everything that i have known  
It don't matter where i lay my head tonight  
Your arms feel like home  
They feel like home

We bursted into the room, and she looked shocked as us..

"u-uh did you guys hear that?" She sounded ashamed or something.

we nodded, still shocked, and she just took a deep sigh.

"you didnt you ever sing before?" she stiffened "that was amazing!"

"r-ready?" she now sounded almost as shocked than we had. did she really think she was that horrible.

we nodded and sat down beside her but there's something that has to be cleared up, "why does your dad think you can't though?"

she looked down blushing alittle and shrugged, "A year before I came to ouran I was singing around the house, while doing my chores, and i sucked. I didnt sing after that,...well until now."

we looked at her.. Was she actually serious?

"well then." Kaoru ran to get her dinner off of the maid cart, "Enjoy."

I couldnt help but smile at her as she got so excited over the food and when she tasted it her eyes went all chibi, big and watery. She looked so adorable, and I knew that I would do anything for her.

* * *

**okay review.. Love? Hate? want more? next chapter will be a lemon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kaoru prov. (because he's awesome! ^^ )

After when we finished eating we both could tell she didn't want to go to bed, and since she doesn't like dress up we decided to watch a movie, but close to the end she collapsed in our arms. Our maids had to practically rip her from us, because we didn't want her to go. She felt like she fit, like she was our missing piece that we have been waiting for.A few hours later and we went to check on her. The image of her sleeping peacefully was just to great to not witness. As we got closer to her room though we hear her make a noise and decided to check it out. We slide into her room and there she was asleep, moaning our names and arching off the bed.. It proved to be to much for us.

I got the blindfold quickly and Hikaru and I took of her shirt and pants but we were stopped by the site of her with a blindfold on, blushing, moaning and wearing a Luxe satin leopard trim bra and the same kind on design on the panties.. She looked indescribable, I even think Hikaru took a picture of her with his phone…I'll have to get that later. We took them off and tied her to the bed. We got a box of toys and quickly locked the door, then started to lick, suck, bite and gently pull her hair.

"W-what? _Oh! _dammnit!"

Hikaru licked up, while I licked down. She was so wet, warm and tight even to my finger. I wonder what It would feel like when- _stop and focus! _I licked her from the bottom to the top she moaned and groaned louder.

"You like that baby?" he said all husky but all Hikaru got was a loud moan, so she liked getting talked dirty, huh? "that's not an answer baby. Do you want him to do it again?" he bite her ear softly, "I just cant wait to have you in between us 'til you see fucken stars." we both could smell her now. "would you like that baby?"

She was getting even wetter and shaking, "Hikaru, looks like Haruhi loves getting talked dirty." I started to rub her with my thumb as Hikaru whispers something in her ear, I don't know what it was but it was making her even more wet and he kissed down to her tits, all the while we whisper sweet nothings to her until she comes down from her high.

I slid home then and before she could cry out Hikaru kisses her as I whisper, "it will only hurt for just a minute." and I wait for her to get adjusted to it. She was then trying to find some way to push me into, wanting more. Hikaru untied her and I pull her so she is on top of me and I slammed her down, hitting her g-spot making her let out a soft scream out of pleasure and I keep aiming for that spot. I pulled her left leg up so it was up next to my hip and pushed her down onto me and I waited. Hikaru had the perfect angle and slides in to her also, groaning at how she felt so tight. Haruhi left out a short- yelp as he went into her and we stayed still and waited. We wanted to move, wanted to hear her shout our names when her face twisted in pleasure, that we had caused, as she cummed on our cock.

Soon enough her face twisted in pleasure and she was withering trying to get us to move in her, we look this as a green light and one moved in while the other moved out. We could feel we were only being separated by a piece of skin and that made us move faster. I nodded to Hikaru who reached into the box of toys, I felt it twitch inside of her and she moaned, I smirked. Its okay baby, I thought, there's all night for that.

I looked up at her.

"you want to suck a cock, ha-ru-hi?" she groaned as I purred her name, "hmm, ha-ru-hi?"

We twisted so she was sitting up with Hikaru inside of her and she was sitting up. I thrusted hard inside of her, which made her throw her hard back and moan. So she liked it rough, huh? I grabbed her hair, making her moan and grabbed the dildo, "we are your masters and you will do what we say, got it?" she nodded, and looked like a cat in heat. "I want you to treat this like my cock. I want to see you suck it while we are fucking you, understand?"

"Yes." she squeaked. Aww that was soo cute, but that wasn't what I wanted to hear. I pulled her harder do I could access her neck making her moan louder.

I bite her neck and made my way to her ear and whisper, "yes what?

"Yes master." she shivers and I smirk against her skin.

"Good." I thrust into her and hit her g-spot on the first try. I look at her and she is groaning, moaning, sweating, blushing, and digging her nails in my back as she rocks between Hikaru and I. We switch the position and before she can complain about the loss of our connection in her she was on top of me and I'm fucking her pussy, she has some anal beads in and Hikaru has his cock in her mouth which she gladly excepts. Pretty soon we are all close to our climaxs. Shes shaking, Hikaru is going faster and I feel my end nearing. I shot myself in her groaning which triggers her own as she moans and makes a sound that is close to a muffled scream, and her sounds pull Hikaru over the edge and he cums in her mouth which she swallows.

She is laying between us, curled up, breathing heavy and we all say 'I love you.' She soon is asleep and we both look at her and know that no matter what happens she will always be home in out arms.

* * *

i know- i know. it's short. *running from mob of fangirls* dont be mad please. *hides behind kyouya* yesss my shadow king will protect me. Anyways review. love? hate? next chapter is when her dad comes home from his business trip, he approves and she goes out with the twins, and just when he starts to like them and think that they are something other than trouble makers...she finds out she's pregnant! *let the rcords show that in my story she's 17 and they are the same.* How will her father react? Their parents? muhahahaha. *evil music* yessss-im evil. the world would be mine one day! World-domination. W00T!

kaoru: Oi.. stephanie, why do you have nuclear weapons in your backpack?

hikaru: better question, how the they all effing fit in there? *looks at me expecting an answer*

Pein: *appears out of nowhere* I will tell she got them... from me, the world is mine! *points to me* No not yours- its mine. I will rule this world one day...AND AKATSUKI IS STARTING WITH MICKEY MOUSE! MUHAHAHAHA!

kaoru: O_o

hikaru: O_o

Me: O_o *sweatdrop* what the hell get in your own story! *shoos away* *looks at hikaru and kaoru* um- i..found them? yeah thats it. i found them.

*akward silence* well anywaysz... review!


End file.
